


Yortash

by Mr_Cerianes, Smashbeak



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Dark, Dark Fantasy, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Horror, Inspired by H. P. Lovecraft, Lovecraftian, Lovecraftian Monster(s), Monsters, Nightmares, One Shot, Random & Short, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Cerianes/pseuds/Mr_Cerianes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smashbeak/pseuds/Smashbeak
Summary: I fall asleep one night as usual, and dreamt of an encounter with a statue of a creature of unknown origins.
Kudos: 1





	Yortash

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a real nightmare I had.  
> (You can imagine the narrator as yourself if you want)

One night, I fell asleep as usual, and I had a nightmare. I was falling down a bright blue abyss. It was as if the world was nothing but the sky itself. There was no sense of up nor down nor any direction. I kept falling and falling, but I kept falling into nothingness. I then noticed a diamond shaped structure in the distance, floating; and I was falling right into it. 

The structure was made up of what seemed to be metals with strange colors. It was as if a rainbow was swirling around and around without mixing the colors. When I fell into the structure, everything went black. I felt gravity slowly returning, and I began to walk on a surface I couldn't see. 

I sensed something behind me. I turned around and I was standing in front of a statue of an unknown creature. It was about a foot taller than me, and It was in a crouching position. It had a scorpion's tail with an eyeball at the tip. It had fleshy wings and the stripes of a tiger but no fur. Its claws were actually talons of a bird of prey. The statue itself was made of some dark blue rock, which also had a shine to it. It's head had a singular horn on its forehead, in which the tip of it was curved upwards. It had holes in its neck and lastly, it had no face at all.

The statue began to speak through the holes in its neck. It had the voice of both a man and a woman.

It said, "It's rare to see a human come this far into the (word I couldn't understand) only one other human made it this far."

I asked, "What happened to him?"

The statue began to move, starting with its tail pointing at me, and it's body began to crack with it standing tall, making it much more tall than it already was. It then moved the tip of it's tail to where it's face would be, facing it's eye at me. It spoke again, but it's voice had gotten very low, barely resembling human speech.

"He became province," it said.

The area around me turned red with purple swirling together. The creature began to slowly melt away into a more horrendous abomination which was hiding underneath it's rocky flesh, revealing it's true multi-wineg form. It had skin so dark that even the twilight sky would resemble that of day. The head melted away, revealing it's true face. The face of absolutely terror and dread. I was paralyzed with fear. It's smile was permanent and viscous. It's eyes were curved and curled into shapes I couldn't possibly imagine.

I asked, "Who or what are you?"

The creature replied with a voice so distorted and low, it shook my entire body to it's very core.

It said without moving it's mouth, "I am Yortash, the guardian of Isl; and you are not welcomed."

When I blinked, Yortash had disappeared and I was now looking into a body mirror. I then heard a loud ringing noise. My body began to burn without any fire in sight. My flesh began to fall right off the bone, and my face began to melt and stretch beyond recognition. The pain I felt was so intense I began to scream in both fear and pain. 

I then woke up in bed to the sound of my alarm clock going off. Ever since then I never had any recurring dreams of that encounter. Something I wonder what on earth did I witness that very night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
